In Love Game
by MissBlood
Summary: A Jyler story. It's starts out with an anonymous flower-delivery ; and then it goes on... [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: I cherish you

_Hey guys! Um, about the title, it's just an inside joke between me and my friend. Swedish word for "in love" is "kär" and for "game" is "lek", which makes "kärlek", which in swedish means "love"... it's lame, I know..._

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

"Would you want to add a card, sir?" The blonde woman looked at Tyler.

"Yeah, sure… can you give me a minute?" The woman smiled and left him alone at the counter with a card and a pen. Tyler had no idea what he would write.

"Oh, sir, you're not supposed to chew on those!" the woman called from the back of the store. Tyler had put the pen in his mouth without thinking of it. He quickly took it out. "Sorry" He sighed and wrote slowly on the card.

"Uh, miss, I've wrote the card now." She came back, smiling again. He gives her the card and smiles a weak smile. He doesn't really know why he does this. It's stupid, and risky.

"Your credit card, sir?" Tyler hand it over. "Here's your receipt sir" Tyler puts the receipt and his credit card in his wallet. "The delivery will be tomorrow, 17:00" the woman smiles at him. A faked smile.

"Thanks" he murmurs. He is just about to leave when he turns in the door. "And if anyone asks who sent them, you can't tell them. Whatever happens, you can't tell _anyone!_ Get it?" His voice sounds almost angry. The woman's smile has disappeared and she nods quickly.

Tyler leaves in a hurry, and get into his car. He sits there for awhile, and considers to backword the whole thing. Then he sighs and leaves. He knows it's stupid, risky and above all cheesy. But he just had to.

"Happy birthday Jer!" Elena shouts and hugs him tight. A surprise birthday party, with all of his friends. He notices that Tyler isn't there, but he hadn't expected it either. They're not friends, really. But the rest is there and he gets hugs from everyone. Except Damon, who just pat his head. "Happy birthday little Gilbert" he says with an irritating grin. Jeremy rolls his eyes and push Damon's hand off his head. "Thanks Damon. Really nice of you to come here – and humiliate me" But Damon just laughs and ruffles his hair again.

The party is fun and everybody has a good time. Around 17:00 the party is over and everyone left. Suddenly the door bell rings. Elena looks over at Jeremy. "I think you should answer" Jeremy nods and walks to the door. There's a delivery guy there, with a bouquet of big, white lilies. Jeremy stares at the flowers. "Uh…" is all his manage to say. "This is a delivery for Mr. Jeremy Gilbert." says the delivery guy and looks questioning at Jeremy, who nods a little. "That's me" He says and the delivery guy hands over the bouquet. "Have a great day, Mr Gilbert" he says then leaves. Jeremy just stands there with the bouquet in his arm. Elena walks up to him. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or try to find a card so you know who you should thank?" Jeremy walks to the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase and founds the card.

**Happy Birthday Jeremy!**

**I hope you will have a great day and that you'll like the flowers.**

**I saw you draw lilies once, so I figured you liked them,**

**and in the middle it's a rosebud. Look it up, it will **

**probably tell you more than this card. **

**Never forget that you're amazing Jeremy.**

**I cherish you and ****the thought of you always brings a smile to my face.**

**But it's best to keep myself anonymous, or it'll be too complicated.**

_**P.S. Don't try to recognize the handwriting, I've twisted it**_

Jeremy reads the card over and over again. Then he let's Elena read it, while he looks closer at the bouquet. There's one little rosebud in the middle. Elena gives him the card and he reads it again. He starts to smile. "Jeremy, this is… so romantic!" Elena says and smiles too.

"Yeah, but sad. I mean, I won't find out who it is and the person seems to be unhappy. What if it's someone I like?" Both Jeremy and Elena think a little about this.

"Is there someone you like?" Elena asks and smiles. Jeremy shook his head. "Well, we should look up that rosebud thing, right?" Jeremy nods and starts the computer. They find a page about flower's meaning, and Jeremy scroll down the list until he finds _**Rosebud**_.

"What does it say Jer?" Elena asks across the room. Jeremy swallows. "Oh man…" he whispers.

"What?" Elena sounds a little worried. "What does it say?"

"It says 'I have loved you a long time in secret', I feel really bad about this now…" Elena hurries to walk over to Jeremy and put an arm around his broad shoulders.

"Jer, it's not your fault that someone falls in love with you. Or well, it kinda is… But there's nothing we can do about this. We can try to figure out who it is, but what if it's someone you really wish it wasn't? It could really become complicated"

"You're right… but I _really _want to know who it is!" Jeremy looked at Elena and smiled. "Like you said, this is romantic" Elena smiles too. Then she smiles wider.

"Do you remember any of the people who were around you when you draw the lilies?" Jeremy first looks stoked but then he sighs.

"Damn, it was in the schoolyard at lunch break. Everyone was around…"

Jeremy and Elena spend their afternoon trying to figure out different ways of finding out who it was, but every way fails.

"Maybe we could call the flower shop?" Jeremy suggests. He looks at the card. "'Claire's Flower shop'… hand me the yellow papers" Elena gives him the thick directory. Jeremy quickly finds the number and dials it.

"_Claire's Flower shop, how may I help you?" _A light-voiced woman answers the phone.

"Uh… hi, my name is Jeremy Gilbert and I received some flowers from your shop today… eh, I just like to know who sent them?"

"_Oh, Mr Gilbert! Happy birthday… I couldn't help but read the card, it was very cute! But I'm sorry; the customer wants to stay anonymous."_

"Please tell me, I want to say thanks."

"_I'm sorry, but the customer was very firm on that point. Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

"No, but thanks anyway." Jeremy hangs up. "Damn…" The doorbell rings again, but this time Jeremy doesn't need to open, because the persons let themselves in. Bonnie and Caroline.

"I can't believe that she didn't leave a name!" Caroline whined.

"I wish I could do a spell to find her, but I don't think that's possible!" Bonnie and Caroline finally made it to the room where Elena and Jeremy sat.

"Hi guys! How do you feel about your Secret Admirer?" Caroline asks and smiles.

"Elena!" Jeremy shouts.

"Sorry Jer, I just had to tell someone!" Elena pouts at him, and he sighs.

"And now the whole town knows, right?" Jeremy can't help but be a bit sulky. He doesn't want everyone to know. Caroline suddenly snaps her fingers.

"I just came up with a wonderful idea! We spread the word that you got the bouquet and that you want to know who sent it; she will hear it and might agree to reveal herself!" She looks excited. Jeremy nods a little.

"It's a pretty good idea actually… will you girls take care of it?" Caroline nods eagerly, Bonnie and Elena just shrugs.

"But how do we know it's a girl?" Bonnie asks, Jeremy stares at her.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't ever go there! It's a girl, end of discussion!"

"Jeremy, you don't know that! If it's a guy, you can clearly see why it would be complicated!" Bonnie argues. Jeremy holds his hands over his ears.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore; I'm taking the flowers – from a girl – to my room." He goes to the kitchen and grabs the vase with the bouquet, and then he hurries up the stairs. He locks his door and puts down the vase at his bedside table. Then he throws himself at the bed and looks at the flowers, and sits up and smells at the flowers. It smells wonderful. It can't be a boy who sent them, it just can't. Bonnie is wrong. He lay down at his bed again. He tries to imagine the girl who sent them. It's hard, but he mixes Vicki, Anna and Megan Fox and decides that it's the way she looks. He replaces the small, perfect nose by a rather big one that reminds him of Tyler's. But hey, he has always secretly thought Tyler's nose is pretty cute. He hides that thought in the back of his mind. _Don't think about that! _ He says to himself. He looks at the flowers. Then he thinks about his made up Vicki-Anna-Megan-Fox-Tyler-girl. He considers about throwing Bonnie into the mix too, but decides she's not cute enough. He picks up a lily and slowly caresses his cheek with it. It's smooth, and feels really nice. Jeremy feels his face heat up a little.

_Why the hell do I blush when I touch myself with a flower?_ Touch himself with a flower? That sounds so fucked up that Jeremy abruptly stops and put the lily back into the vase.

_A/N: I know it sucks, but I'm really trying here! So, tell me what you think __ and sorry about the Bonnie-bashing at the end, but I don't like Bonnie. I mean, who in their right minds ever thinks it's a good idea to pair up Bonnie and Jeremy? *sigh* Anyhow, it might take a while before I update any of my stories, 'cuz I'm going on a summer camp for 4 weeks in a couple of days… so, we'll see when I continue, but I can promise you I will _


	2. Chapter 2: Desire

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I can tell you a funny thing; the first time I got a review, to my first story, I started to cry. I know, I'm such a __wimp sometimes… So, you made me smile for hours, which not is so usual haha…_

_Well, this is a tiny, tiny chapter before I'm off to summer camp _

"… and then he just got pissed off and went to his room! We're trying to help, and he just sulks! Can you believe it?" Caroline sounds very annoyed.

"Yeah, I can actually believe that. We're talking about Gilbert here, Caroline, not some mature and intelligent guy." Tyler smirks a little. Jeremy is so hot when he's pissed off.

"You need to stop looking down on him Ty… but really, how would he know if a boy sent them or not?" Tyler sighs a little.

"If you fell in love with a girl and didn't want anyone to find out, would you send her flowers?" Caroline quickly shook her head. "That's right. And then, think about guys, who are terrified of fags. A guy just wouldn't do it. So Mr Sulky Emo Kid is right, for once."

"You're right… Well, I gotta go see Elena, do you pay the check this time?" Caroline asked and flashed a big smile. Tyler nods and she's off. He glances around the room. Not many people at The Grill today. He should really go home, but he'll just end up on his bed, thinking about Jeremy fucking Gilbert. Of course he thinks about him now too, but at least he got to control himself here. Tyler sighed to himself. Was this 'the big love'? He hasn't been able to think about something else in months! He sighs again. His legs are trembling a little. Matt walks by his table cause even if his shift isn't over, he can't help but comment Tyler's trebling legs. "You know, that's a sign of lack of sex" He says and point at Tyler's legs, smiling a little.

"Fuck off" Tyler mumbles. He doesn't need attention on _that _subject.

"Seriously man, how long has it been?" Matt asks. He remembers how cranky Tyler usually is if he hadn't had sex in two weeks.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Tyler looks doubtful at Matt, who shakes his head vigorously. "It's been… quite a long time. Actually, it's been six months and three days…"

"WHAT?" Matt shouts and some people turn their heads to see what's going on. Tyler hushes him. Matt lowers his voice. "Are you serious? Six months… how did you manage to do that?"

"Oh, a little friend of mine helps me" Tyler says sarcastically and holds up his right hand. Matt actually blushes slightly. "Matt, why are you blushing?" Matt shrugs.

"Sorry, you just have that effect on people _and _you just told me you jerk off a lot more than normal people do because you don't have sex and I don't understand why, because everyone knows you can have almost anyone you want!" Tyler flinches a little at his word. Anyone he wants? Yeah, almost, just not _the one _he wants. "I just… I haven't been in the mood for it, okay?" Tyler says slowly and put some money on the table before leaving. "See you… sometime…" he waves a little with his hand. People start to notice now. Fuck.

"Jeremy, can you get the door?" Elena shouts from somewhere. Jeremy opens the door and sees Caroline there. "Hey" he says and let her in.

"Hi Jeremy, I've told some people already. And Tyler and I ate dinner at The Grill Tonight, and he is sure a boy didn't send them." Jeremy can't help but smile at this.

"Good to know that someone in this town has a brain" he says and looks with intent on Caroline. It seems to piss her off…

"Hey, you two are not friends or anything just because he got your back on this."

"How would you know anything about that? I mean, he told _me _about the moonstone, right?"

"Jeremy, he looks down on you. He called you immature and stupid!" Jeremy's heart sank a little.

"Oh, really?" he asks, a little sarcastic.

"Well, not exactly, but he said that you're not mature and intelligent. Still thinks he's your friend?"

Jeremy doesn't answer, he walks up to his room instead. He don't care what Tyler thinks of him, really. He doesn't care at all. He tries to believe that. He sits down on his bed and touches the lilies with his fingertips. So smooth. It gives him some sort of comfort. The little rosebud in the middle is starting to unfold. But it takes it's time; Jeremy thinks it might be shy. _Stop thinking such cheesy things_ he lectures himself. The rosebud is coral. He looked up that too. Only one word described the coral rose; "**Desire**"


	3. Chapter 3: Gilbert

_Hello again __ I hope you'll like this chapter! And I'm sorry if it takes time to update, but I'm keeping my fanfiction-hobby secret to my family, and they sneak around everywhere, it's hard to get alone time with the computer… (Alone time with the computer? That sounded dirty…)_

* * *

><p>Tyler was walking around in the woods. He wasn't sure why, maybe just to clear his head. <em>Why the hell am I in love with Jeremy? I would just be so much easier if I wasn't… <em>The same thoughts had been running through his head for months. And all those months, he'd been deeply unhappy. This love was really killing him, slowly. His heart ached, like it always did. He was used to that feeling now. Suddenly, he heard something rustle in the leaves behind him. He quickly spun around and looked at the ground. Big, green eyes met his.

"Meow" the little kitten sounded so scrub with its high cry. Tyler felt his heart tighten and ache – not out of pain, but out of urge of pick up the cute, fluffy animal. It was way too cute to exist. It looked a little bit filthy, and it was clearly a feral cat. Tyler slowly kneeled down, he was very careful not to scare the little cat. "Hey there… hi…" he whispered softly and held out his hand. The kitten slowly walked up to his hand and sniffed on in a little before rubbing its head against it. Tyler didn't have much experience of cats, but he knew that this meant the kitten liked him. He petted it carefully, and the kitten meowed a little. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Tyler let out and pulled his hand away from the kitten, had he petted it too hard? But the kitten quickly tripped up to him and purred. He petted it again, even more careful now. The fur was soft and felt really nice beneath his fingers. He picked up the kitten and stood up. It looked at his face and smiled. Tyler didn't know cats could smile. He smiles back and gently presses the kitten to his chest. It purrs louder. "You're really cute. I think I fell in love with you… Mm, I really like you…" Tyler was talking to the cat with a sort of baby-voice, the kind of voice girls usually makes when they talks to animals. Tyler sticks his nose in the kitten's fur, it doesn't smell too good, but it's nice anyways. He keeps cuddle and talking baby-talk with the kitten.

"Tyler?" someone asked. Tyler knew exactly who this 'someone' was. He turned around and saw Jeremy stand there with a smug grin on his face.

"Gilbert! If you tell anyone what you just saw, I swear I'm gonna-" He was cut of by a shrilly meow from the kitten, who he had happen to squeeze a little. He looked in its eyes. "Sorry" he whispered. Jeremy snorts. Tyler glares at him.

"If you tell anyone…" he was cut off again, this time by Jeremy. "Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone… I might use it to blackmail you tho – just to piss you off" He smiles widely. _God, he's so cute! _Tyler thought, trying hard not to smile.

"Watch it Gilbert!" he said sharply. Jeremy held up his hands in defence, but kept on smiling – now with his teeth. _Oh, his teeth are pretty… more than pretty, they're lovely! Shut up man, think about that later! Now, concentrate on acting normal, or he'll suspect something! _Tyler had an inner fight with himself. "So… you're gonna keep it?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah, I think so…" Tyler looks down at the kitten in his arms. It's amazingly cute. He feels Jeremy's eyes on him and looks up. Jeremy smiles a little at him. "What are you gonna call it?"

"It depends on which gender it is" Tyler takes the kitten in his hands and turns it upside-down. "Uh… it's a boy. A male! I mean it's a male…" Jeremy chuckles a little.

"It's okay to say that it's a boy even if it's an animal Ty… ler…" Jeremy blushes a little. "Uh… So what are you going to call _him_?" Tyler doesn't have to think for long.

"Gilbert" _To honour you _"just to piss you off" He smirks slyly and winks with his eyebrows. But to his surprise, Jeremy smiles at this.

"Well, that's kinda good" Tyler is really surprised. "How can that be 'kinda good'?"

"Now you can't call me Gilbert anymore, you'll have to go by Jeremy" Jeremy grins.

"Dammit! I'll just call him something else…" Tyler looks down at Gilbert in his arms. He couldn't change the name, he already thought of him as 'Gilbert'. "Shit… I can't change it…" He said and Jeremy started to laugh. "Yeah, just laugh, go ahead seagull!" Tyler uttered.

"Seagull? Is that my new nickname?" Jeremy just laughed more, going on Tyler's nerves. But he couldn't really get irritated, since Jeremy's laugh was so sweet.

"No, I'm gonna call you Mr Sissy Stone-rock Ball-panties!" Tyler said with faked sullenness.

"Oh man, that name _sucks_!" Jeremy laughed so hard he could barely speak. Tyler couldn't help but start to laugh too. So, they were standing there and laughing together like friends.

"But hey," Jeremy said when they'd calmed down "shouldn't he be afraid of you?" he pointed at Gilbert.

"Why should he be?" Tyler asked, confounded.

"Well, you're a werewolf…" he trailed off, like he didn't need to say anything more. He didn't, Tyler understood.

"But he isn't afraid of me" Tyler said and looked down at Gilbert in his arms, smiling. Then he gently pressed a kiss to the cats head. Jeremy gaped at him. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect you to be so… loving." Tyler just shrugs. "What _do _you expect of me, Jeremy?" He looks query at Jeremy.

"I don't know really… I guess I just expect you to be rude and mean and… hateful" Jeremy shyly met Tyler's eyes before looking away. "I suppose I've only seen the bad side of you"

"No, you haven't seen any side of me. You don't know me at all. You have just seen my… charade or something. You've only seen what I've been showing you, and it's not _me, _Jeremy. It's just a shell." _What the fuck am I saying? _"Eh… sorry about that outburst, just… just forget what I was babbling about…" He shakes his head and looks away, and then he feels an arm on his shoulder. The touch is burning, but it's just because it's Jeremy's hand. He looks in Jeremy's big, now worried, eyes.

"Tyler… You can be yourself with me, really…" He talks soft and slowly. Tyler shakes his head again. "No, just forget it"

"I don't want to be rude, but why did you say it if you just wants me to forget it? Is this some attention-trick?" Tyler sigs.

"I don't know… I'm just disgustingly honest when I'm with you, I don't know why, it just comes natural. But I don't want attention, if that is what you think of me"

"So all the fights and punches was a part of you 'charade'?" Jeremy asks and arches a brow. Tyler sees his chance to turn this into a easy going conversation.

"Well, I didn't say that I didn't have anger issues" he says and smirks. Jeremy chuckles a little. At the same time, both boys realize that Jeremy is still holding his hand on Tyler's shoulder. He quickly removes it and smiles nervously.

"So, what are you going to do with Gilbert when you're a werewolf? I mean, we don't know how he'll react at that time of the month."

"You make it sound like I have period…" says Tyler and Jeremy chuckles a little.

"Shut up, I'm trying to talk here!" Jeremy smiles "So… what are you going to do with Gilbert?" Tyler thinks and hums a little.

"Couldn't you take care of him the week I… transform?"

"Like a divorced couple with their child?" Jeremy asks before he can stop himself. _That sounded weird, idiot!_

"Yeah… I _dare _you to joint custody" Tyler says and smirks. Jeremy swallows nervously.

"O-okay, sure! Eh… you'll just come by with him in a couple of days then?"

* * *

><p>Jeremy lay down on his bed. Life could be so twisted sometimes. Now, suddenly, he and <em>Tyler Lockwood <em>had joint custody of a kitten! He smiles a little. He just can't stop thinking about that little kiss Tyler had given Gilbert. His lips had looked so soft and nice… how would it feel to kiss Tyler? Probably amazing… _Ah! What the hell am I thinking about?_ Jeremy shakes his head. He wasn't… growing fond of Tyler, was he? _That_ would be too twisted for him to handle!

* * *

><p>Tyler was standing in the kitchen and looking for something for Gilbert to eat until he got some cat-food. He sigs. He had promised himself to stay away from Jeremy, now he had dragged himself into Jeremy's life. He should really leave the boy alone. But he couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was it ^^ hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if I'm changing the grammatical tense all the time, I got some problem with keeping it ^^'' And I kinda suck at catching the <em>_personalities, sorry _


	4. Chapter 4: Jackfish

_Hello__ I'm SO happy for all the reviews, thank you! I read them everyday, and they make me so joyful! Keep reviewing, please; it's what makes me going. And it also makes me work harder – and faster – on the chapters! Uh, so I've been to another summer camp (lol), but this time only for a week __ now on to the story!_

****

_*knock, knock, knock*_

Jeremy slowly leaves his breakfast and opens the door. Tyler stands outside. _Oh my God! I should've put some pants on! _He thinks when Tyler's gaze was directed at his bare legs. He stood there in T-shirt and underwear, embarrassed. And his hair stood in all directions, crap…

"Uh… hey Tyler. What are you doing here?" he asked and looked away from Tyler's face. This was uncomfortable. Tyler rolls his eyes and then holds up Gilbert.

"Remember this furry little bastard?" he asks and looks tense.

"Oh, of course, it's almost full moon, right?" Tyler nodded and handed Gilbert over. "Do you want to come in?" Jeremy offered.

"No, I've got some plans… thanks anyway. See you!" Tyler quickly disappeared. Weird.

**Tyler's POV**

He couldn't help but feel lame, standing on Jeremy's front porch with a kitten in his hands. Jeremy opens the door, in underwear and T-shirt, only! Tyler looked at his exposed legs. Nice. _Keep yourself calm now_ he told himself.

"Uh… hey Tyler. What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks and glances away. He rolls his eyes and holds up Gilbert.

"Remember this furry little bastard?" He asks. Jeremy is standing almost naked and adorable in front of him. He really has to concentrate to not jump him.

"Oh, of course, it's almost full moon, right?" Jeremy asks. He nods and hand over Gilbert. "Do you want to come in?" Jeremy asks. Tyler really wants to, but he _can't!_

"No, I've got some plans… thanks anyway. See you!" he walks away quickly. _What plans? Lying in your room and jerk off thinking about that poor innocent boy, again?_ He is pathetic, really. But his day goes exactly according his pathetic plans.

**One week later**

_What the hell is going on?_ Jeremy thinks, while lying on his bed and just caught himself with thinking about Tyler, again. He hadn't been able to put his mind of the older boy. He closes his eyes, thinking about the dirty dream he had waked up from this morning. A dirty dream about Tyler. He really shouldn't think about it. But his 'little friend' is already excited, so he keeps fantasize about Tyler touching him, caressing him and kissing him. He lets his own hand trail down his body and then he slid his pants down and grabs his… friend (A/N: I'm sorry, I don't know what to call it lol) and slowly starts stroking it. He moans a little. Suddenly, the door slams open. "Hey Jere, I was thinking we could… OH GOD!" Elena rapidly turns around.

"Elena, what the fuck? Learn how to knock!" Jeremy shouts and quickly put his pants on again. _Really _bad idea to do it without locking the door! Elena looks back at him with a deep, red blush.

"Eh… I-I'm sorry, I should just go… eh… yeah…" She hurries to leave the door. Jeremy knows he's just as red in his own face. That was… horrible!

It's an awkward tension in the house and he couldn't stand it for one more second! He needs to get away, but he only had one friend who wasn't best friend with Elena. He calls Tyler, maybe a bad idea, maybe not.

"_Hello?" _Tyler answers, sounding bored.

"Eh… Hi. It's Jeremy." /_Like I wouldn't recognize his voice_ Tyler thought/

"_Oh, hey. What's up?"_

"I need to get the fuck out of this house, so can we hang out or something?"

"_Dude, what happened__?" _Tyler asks and it sounds like he actually cares. Jeremy smiles a bit.

"I'll tell you later, just get me out of here." Jeremy didn't mean to sound so desperate.

"_Okay, I'm picking you up in ten minutes and then we can go to the beach, it's almost summer. Good?"_

"Good!" They hang up and Jeremy changes into his trunks and puts on a T-shirt. He knows that he easily gets burned, so he puts some sun lotion in his pocket. He hears a car horn honking and grabs a bath sheet and byes to Elena and runs out. _Tyler in his car, is there a more beautiful sight in the world? _Jeremy thinks and jumps in.

"Hey man. Thanks for saving me." He says and smiles.

"Now, tell me what happened." Tyler commands. Jeremy blushes thinking about what happened.

"Nah, it's just stupid."

"I want to know." Tyler insists.

"But it's embarrassing!" Jeremy tries.

"Jeremy, from now on, if I say that I want to know two times, you have to tell me. Okay? Deal."

"Wait, no, you can't just say that!"

"I want to know, I want to know" Tyler smirks. Jeremy chuckles.

"Okay, I was lying on my bed and, you know… having a wank and Elena walked in on me, so it's kinda tense between us now." Tyler laughs really loud.

"Oh man, how clumsy are you, really?" He keeps laughing. Jeremy smiles.

"Clumsy are my middle name." He says.

"No, it's Grayson" Tyler says without thinking about it. Then he mentally curses himself. _Who is clumsy now?_

"How did you know that?" Jeremy asks and looks wary at him.

"Eh… you mentioned it some time, and it wasn't hard to remember, since it's your father's name." _Nice save! _Tyler flatters himself. "We're here!" Tyler says and parks the car. They get out and walk down to the lake. No one else is there. They stick their toes in the water, but it is ice cold.

"I think I'm just going to… relax in the sun." Jeremy says, takes off his T-shirt and lay down on his bath sheet. Tyler does the same. It's a hot day, and Jeremy knows that he's going to get burned on his back. Unless… no, no, really no. Or maybe, just this time, just to know how it feels… "Tyler could you put some sun lotion on my back?" Jeremy asks. Tyler's heart beats faster.

"Yeah, sure" Jeremy gives him the orange bottle. Tyler pours some in his hands, then starting to smear it out in Jeremy's back. He kneads in the lotion and Jeremy's skin is so soft under his hands. _Oh man…_ After a while, Tyler Junior is standing right up. That ice cold water doesn't sound so bad right now. "Eh… I think I'm going to take a dip anyways." Tyler says, runs into the water. Ice cold water always helps, even tho you can't breathe because of the coldness. Jeremy sighs in relief, Tyler's firm fingers running over his bare back like that… it was driving him crazy. And it had given him a boner. So he followed Tyler's example and threw himself in the icy water. He feels the cold pressing the air out of his lungs and swims up to Tyler. "Holy Fuck, it's really cold!" he says with a high voice.

"You think?" Tyler says, he is supposed to sound sarcastic, but the cold makes his voice a shivering croak. Jeremy starts to laugh. "What?" Tyler asks with his new croak-voice.

"Your voice is… it's hilarious!" Jeremy keeps laughing, and Tyler joins in. Then Jeremy feels how he happened to kick Tyler. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Tyler asks, confused. Jeremy looks confused too.

"I kicked you… right?"

"No you didn't, must've been a fish." And at the same moment Tyler says _fish_, Jeremy feels something moving against his leg.

"Oh my God, what was that?" he shouts and swims behind Tyler, like it would protect him.

"Hey, what are you doing back there, hiding from the big bad fish?" Tyler says and turns around, with a smirk on his lips. "Don't worry; it's probably just a jackfish. They have sharp teeth of course, but they wouldn't attack a human… or would they?" Tyler tries to scare Jeremy and smiles when he sees it works.

"Stop it Tyler, it's not funny!" he says and try to look angry, but only looks afraid.

"I know a lady who got bitten; it was a big flesh wound…"

"Okay, I'm going up now!" Jeremy says and runs up.

"Oh come on Jere!" Tyler says, laughing and follows. He finds Jeremy drying himself with his bath sheet. "Didn't know you were such a pussy Jere, you know I was only joking…"

"Yeah, but I'm actually afraid of jackfishes." Jeremy looks at him with puppy eyes. _No, not those eyes, makes my heart melt in a second…_

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you…" Jeremy put a finger on Tyler's lips and stops him from saying anything more.

"It's okay. We're friends now Tyler, can't you see it? Of course we joke around with each other, it was kinda funny actually." Jeremy gives him a warm smile, and then removes his finger. Then it's an awkward silence.

"Eh… maybe I should drive you home?" Tyler says after a while. Jeremy nods. The drive home is silent, first awkwardly, then it's turning into a comfortable silence.

"It was fun today; we should do it again sometime." Tyler says when Jeremy gets out.

"Yeah, it was. Eh… I think Elena should be ready with the dinner, do you want to eat with us?"

"No, I have to get home."

"So you are just going to leave me with Elena?"

"Yep, you made your bed, now you have to lie in it."

"It was an accident, it wasn't like I was doing it in her room!"

"Learn how to lock the door."

"What if I don't have a lock?"

"Then do it in the bathroom."

"If I don't got a lock there?"

"Then your family is pretty messed up" Tyler laughs. "See you, keep in touch!" Then he drives away.

Jeremy thinks about the afternoon. Elena has been asking questions about him hanging out with Tyler. And he had notice, Tyler calls him Jere… He smiles. Then he sighs… he's not falling for the guy, is he?

****

_Hope you liked it… And excuse me for calling their dicks "friend" and "junior", but I don't know what to call it… any ideas?_


	5. Chapter 5: Records

_Hey everyone! Thank you again for all the reviews! __More please :3 xD Ok, sorry if it'll take time for me to update but school just started… you know how it is. Tyler's "keep in touch"- backchat in the end of last chapter, I hate it! I shouldn't have written it! I always says it to my friends, but in a relaxed way, and when I translate it, it's "keep in touch" which sounds stiff as hell! I say more… "let me hear from you" or something like that, I should've used it… it really pisses me off x) and you know this thing Tyler said; "if I say 'I want to know' two times you have to tell me" – me and my friend have that rule, so he kinda forces me to tell him all my secrets! Oh, now I'm babbling, sorry lol xD on to the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>** months later**

Tyler was in the woods again. He glanced sideways and saw Jeremy stand beside him. He knows he should say something. "Uh…" he starts, but Jeremy puts and finger over his lips.

"Honey, hush" he says and leans forward. Tyler holds his breath. Is this really happening? Just as Tyler thinks Jeremy is going to kiss him, Jeremy licks at his nose tip. Then he starts to lick at his cheek. His tongue is weird, not as it should be, it's jagged and smells like shit.

Tyler opens his eyes. Gilbert is licking his cheek. _Of course it wasn't happening_ he thinks and sighs. Just another dream of Jeremy. "Hey Gibby" he smiles and pet Gilbert. He's growing a lot. He purrs and presses his head into Tyler's palm. Both Tyler and Jeremy adored the little cat and had decided to keep him every other week. They had been hanging out a lot lately, and as much as Tyler loved it, it also broke him down. Jeremy had invited him for lunch a dozen of times, but he always came up with a reason not to. It was summer break – finally, and Tyler celebrated it by sleeping until noon everyday. He stretches out and takes a deep breath. He turn around and try to go back to sleep. Gilbert cuddles up against his head; he had this weird habit of sleeping at Tyler's pillow. Sometimes he even pushed Tyler's head off the pillow to have it all by himself! But as long as he didn't do that, it was really cosy. Not that he would ever admit that. Just as he is about to fall asleep, his phone rings. He groans and picks up. "Hello?" he asks with a dozy voice and sits up.

"_Please tell me you didn't just __wake up!" _Jeremy says and chuckles.

"Sorry to disappoint you dude" Tyler says and yawns. Gilbert gets up and starts to trample around in his lap. Tyler strokes his back slowly.

"_So, do you remember what day it is?" Jeremy asks._

"It's summer, Jeremy. Time and days doesn't matter." He says and yawns again.

"_Okay, sleepyhead, let me remind you that it's Tuesday" _Jeremy said.

"It's your turn to have Gibby…"

"_That's right" _Jeremy said triumphant. _"Come by with him at three, okay?" _he continued and sounded almost amused.

"Okay…" Tyler said and glanced over at his watch. _13:56 _the angry red numbers screamed to his eyes. "Shit! Is it two already? Eh… I gotta go and shower, see you later!" He said and hangs up. Maybe he's sleeping way too late. He steps in the shower and uses really hot water. He really should go by cold so he would look alive, but he couldn't stand it. He got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top with the print _Take my advice – I don't use it anyways. _It was kinda childish, but he was hoping that Jeremy would find it funny. _You're so pathetic _he thought. He didn't bother to put on his shoes – it was summer! He grabbed Gilbert and got into his car. He put Gilbert in the passenger seat and he submissively stayed there. He arrived at the Gilbert's home and parked his car. "Here we are again" said to Gilbert and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Tyler! Come in" Jeremy said and leaved the door open and walks in the direction of the kitchen. Tyler closes the door behind him and puts down Gilbert on the floor. He walks into the kitchen too. Jeremy smiles at him.

"You're not escaping lunch this time, Wolfie!" he says and Tyler finally sees the kettle. Oh fuck…

"Well, I kinda do, since it will be breakfast for me." He says and smirks. Jeremy rolls his eyes. "So… is it still tense between you and Elena after your masturbation-fail?" He asks.

"No, we're over it, thank God! She's eating with us, by the way." And when you talk about the devil…

"Hey Tyler!" Elena comes into the room with her fake-sunshine-smile. Sure, she has a pretty smile, but not when she's faking it like that. And he knows why she fakes it – she doesn't like him. It's only he who gets the fake-smile. "Jeremy told me that you'd ask to eat with us, it's nice."

Tyler glares at Jeremy, who snorts and then starts laughing. Elena looks confused at her brother. "I didn't know before I got here, Jeremy tricked me" Tyler explained and rolls his eyes, then hits Jeremy playfully on his arm.

"Sorry, but you should've seen your face! It was hilarious!"

It was a little bit quiet at the dinner table, but soon Jeremy and Tyler was in a heated discussion about the best way to make cars sell. Elena was surprised on how smart they was, especially Tyler. When dinner was over, Elena offered to do the dishes while Tyler and Jeremy went into his room. It was actually the first time Tyler was there. Jeremy smiled. "What do you think?" he asked and made a sweeping hand gesture to his room. Tyler nodded.

"It's nice…" He saw the coral rose hanging upside-down in a thread. "Is that the flower everyone is talking about?" he asked and pointed at it. He was really curious about what Jeremy would say about it.

"Yeah, I'm drying it, so I can keep it. The lilies that came with it withered before I got the idea to dry them. I still wonder who sent them..." Jeremy lost himself in thoughts. Tyler wondered what Jeremy would say – and do – if he ever found out that Tyler sent the flowers. He would probably freak out and end their friendship. Tyler's feelings for him had just grown stronger and stronger; no way could he get over Jeremy now!

"Maybe she'll come forward some day" Tyler said and smiled. Jeremy smiled back. _Tyler is such a good friend_, he thought. _He always cheers_ _me up, making me have fun. _Jeremy eyes him. _He's really hot, and yet so… cute. I shouldn't think about it, but how should I be able to not?_ He knew that he had fallen for Tyler now, and he had bad conscience about it. _You were not supposed to fall for your friends, especially your male, straight, ex-enemy, werewolf, hot, gorgeous friend. Poor Tyler, now he have an emotional fucked up guy after him. I wish the flowers were from him, but of course it isn't… _Jeremy felt a bit sulky, but it didn't last long in Tyler's company. It was a hot day and they spent the day in the garden. Around five, Jeremy gets up from the lawn. "I'll be right back, I just gotta go to the bathroom" he said. Tyler nodded and lay down on the grass with closed eyes. After a few minutes, be feels cold water hit his chest. He gasps and sits up. Jeremy is smiling with a water pistol in his hands. "Water war" he says and throws another pistol to Tyler.

"You're a dead man!" Tyler growls and standing up, grabbing the pistol. Jeremy runs away and Tyler chases him, they shoot water at each other. After a while, Jeremy notices that Tyler doesn't chase him anymore, so he looks for him, very carefully. After a few minutes he hears footsteps behind him, but before he has the time to turn around, he feels a big amount of ice cold water at his back. He shrieks like a little girl and jumps around. Tyler is standing there with a now empty bucket in his hands and a smug smile on his face. He wiggles his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jeremy screams and toss away his pistol and runs after Tyler, who runs as fast as he can. Being fast isn't always an advantage since he stumbles into the ground and Jeremy throws himself at him and pin him down. _Think unsexy thoughts_ the both of them repeats in their heads.

"Jere, you don't have any water, so what are you gonna do?" Tyler says mockingly and smirks. Jeremy thinks for a sec.

"Are you ticklish?" he asks and Tyler's eyes widen.

"No" he tries, but Jeremy is already looking for his spots with his long fingers. He finally finds it at Tyler's neck and Tyler laughs so much that he barely can breathe.

"Stop it, please Jeremy, stop!" He pants then keeps laughing.

"Only if you say that you're my bitch" Jeremy smirks evilly.

"I'm your bitch Jeremy! I'm your bitch!" Tyler pants. Jeremy keeps tickle him.

"I don't really understand Tyler, am I your master?" he says and smirks wider.

"I'm your bitch, master; I'm your dirty bitch!" Tyler screams and laughs. Then Elena walks up to them.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she asks, amused. Jeremy stop tickle him and gets off him. Tyler breathes heavily.

"Elena, please say you didn't hear that." He says and pants. Elena smirks and takes out her phone.

"Sure I did." She says and presses a button. Tyler hear himself laugh-scream that he is Jeremy's bitch. She recorded it.

"Oh please delete that!" he says, but Elena and Jeremy just laughs.

"Good one sis!" Jeremy says and gives her a high five. "Send it to me later." He grins.

"Just don't show it to anyone…" Tyler says, since he knows that he can't get them to delete it.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Jeremy is chilling in Jeremy's room, they are sitting on the bed. Tyler scratches his leg for the forth time and feels a little bump.<p>

"Fuck!" he groans. Jeremy looks concerned at him.

"What?" he asks. Tyler sighs.

"Mosquito bite" he says and rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some toothpaste" Jeremy says and stands up.

"Wait, what? Why the hell would I need toothpaste?" He asks, confused. Jeremy was really weird sometimes, he liked it tho.

"If you put some toothpaste on the bite it will stop you from scratching it and it will go away faster. Have you never done that?" Jeremy looks at him in disbelief.

"I've never even heard of it!" Tyler says, bewildered. Jeremy chuckles and gets the tube. Tyler smears some toothpaste on the bite and let it dry. And it actually helps, he doesn't scratch it.

"It's actually kinda cool." Tyler says and pokes on the bump, now white with toothpaste. Jeremy chuckles again. Tyler smiles at him. "I should get going" he says and Jeremy walks him to the door.

"I had a great time today, my little dirty bitch" Jeremy says and winks.

"Terribly funny Jere, really witty!" Tyler says, sarcastic flooding out of his mouth. He then walks out to his car.

"Bye!" Jeremy yells after him. He turns around with a smirk.

"Bye master!" he shouts back and bows. Jere laughs and Tyler's stomach flutter at the sound. He jumps in the car and drives home. When he comes home, he throws his keys at the little table beside the front door. His clothes are stiff after that the water had dried and he's actually starting to feel cold. His mother walks up to him, looking annoyed.

"Where have you been all day? I've tried to call you but your phone was still _here_! And no note, not even a message on the mirror written with lipstick!" she rants.

"I'm sorry mom, I've been with Jeremy, I didn't plan to stay so long, I was just dropping off Gil- the cat" he explained.

"You and that Jeremy boy have been meeting a lot lately, didn't you fight all the time before?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did, but he's nicer than I thought. I'm sorry for not leaving a message mom, but I was really not planning on staying!" He said and his mother nodded. Then she walked up to the little table and takes his keys.

"Well, no keys, no car – for a week. I hope you learn to leave a note next time."

* * *

><p>Elena walked into Jeremy's room and sits down on his bed.<p>

"Hey." she offers.

"Hey" he grunts back.

"It's nice that you and Tyler are friends now, but are you sure it's _that _kind of company you want to hang out with?" she asks. _Bitch!_

"Elena, what the hell? You're so illiberally! You date a fucking vampire and I can't even hang out with a normal guy!"

"He's a werewolf…"

"That's not the point! I get that you're worried about me, but you don't need to call Tyler trash!"

"I didn't-"

"You did, you just put it in other words… Really Elena, he's a nice guy with some anger issues, and we've had some problems with each other, but now he's my friend and I really like him! I feel like a normal teenager for once and he doesn't act like I'm made out of glass, he treats me like an equal. So drop it, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

"It's okay…"

"No really, I'm a bitch."

"All girls are sometimes."

"You're right… By the way, did you want me send you that record?" she asks and smiles playfully.

"Of course!" he grins and enabled his Bluetooth. He gets the record and plays it.

"_I'm your bitch Jeremy, I'm your bitch…"_

"This is hilarious; I'm so going to blackmail him!" Jeremy laughed.

"Good night Jere, sleep tight!" Elena hugs him and leaves the room. He gets up and locks the door, then takes off his clothes and climb into his bed and under the sheets. Then he listens to the record on low volume. Tyler screams again and again that he is Jeremy's bitch… He lets his hand travel down south.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! <em>_And I'm bashing Elena without thinking about it! I like her, I do! I just know how annoying older siblings can be, I got a whole pack of them x) I'm going through a rough time right now, and the only thing that keeps me up at the surface right now is the __**reviews**__! It may sound like a lousy trick just to get some, but it's actually true. I'm not asking you to write a monologue – just a little comment, please! Lots of love from me!_


	6. Chapter 6: Tears

_Hello! Thx for review, danke, danke! … Eh, I'm __trying__ to update like once a week or something, but sometimes it's getting a bit… much. Like one writer said; "reality is raping my brain"… You get the picture. Now on, on, on to the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Please<em>

_You take the breath right out of me_

_You left a hole where my heart should be_

* * *

><p>Tyler felt… handicapped. No, not handicapped, but he didn't have his car and it was annoying to not be able to go wherever he wanted whenever he wanted. He was like, <em>stuck.<em> He was tempted to call Jeremy, but he needed to stay the fuck away, 'cuz he was just falling deeper and deeper in this soup of love… He remembered how he'd fallen in love with Jeremy. It was nothing special, just lame. He had skipped class and was walking by the gym room and Jeremy was having P.E. They had just started to know each other, and Tyler watched him play volleyball through the window and at one moment, when Jeremy jumped up and smashed the ball over the net… In that exactly moment, all Tyler could think was that he was _hot! _And then he shook the thought out of his head. But when he started to know Jeremy more, he just couldn't help but fall for the younger boy. He sighs. And now Jeremy was the only friend he had, except Caroline, but she was a girl. He misses Matt, they always had fun together… okay, that's a lie. But at least they were really friends, but Matt was on a fucking trip to some fucking town that Tyler had never even heard of… Mean bastard, just leaving Tyler alone… Tyler walked up to a window and glanced out. It's raining and getting dark. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answers and hoping that it was Jeremy or Matt.

"_Tyler?" _Jeremy almost whispered, panic in his voice.

"Jere, what happened?" he asked.

"_I…__ I can't find Gilbert, he ran away and I've been looking for hours but I can't find him!" _Tyler could hear Jeremy sobbing.

"I'll be right there!" Tyler said before hanging up and running down the stairs. He entered the living room where his mom was sitting on the couch. "Mom, I need the car, where's the keys?" he asked, his heart beating fast of worry for Gilbert.

"Tyler," his mother sipped calmly on her drink before continuing; "you know that you're not allowed to have the car until at least three days from now." Something inside Tyler snapped. His Gilbert – his only link with Jeremy – was missing, and his mother was just sitting there and _chilling_!

"MOM, GIVE ME THE _FUCKING _KEYS – NOW!" he screams and his mother flinches. Then she opens her purse and gives him the keys with a stiff expression. He runs out of the car and the short distance makes him soaking, the rain is really pouring down. He jumps in the car and drives illegally fast to Jeremy's house. He parks the car and he barely have time to get out before Jeremy is beside him and drags him by the arm.

"Come on, we must find him… can you smell him?" he asks, voice cracked and drenched in worry. Tyler walks faster and leads the way. He sniffs in the air but only feels the rain.

"It's raining too much!" he almost has to shout to make his voice heard in the cluttering rain. They look for Gilbert and are just about to give up when Tyler catches a familiar scent. "This way!" he says and grabs Jeremy by the wrist and pulling him with him. It's very dark and all they have to go by is Tyler's sense of smell. They stumble along the road and then Tyler stops abruptly. Jeremy stumbles into him. Tyler feels his own blood freeze. He doesn't only feel the scent of Gilbert; he feels the scent of death too. Through the rain he can see a dark shape in front of them.

"No…" he whispers. Jeremy looks terrified at him.

"What? What is it?" he asks, panic rising in his voice. Tyler just closes his eyes tightly and clenches his teeth. Jeremy spies through the dark and sees the dark form too. He bends down beside it and then, both boys see what they feared. Gilbert is lying on the roadside, stiff, cold, dirty and dead. "Oh no, no, no, no…" Jeremy repeats the words and warm tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He slowly reaches out a hand and touch the cat carefully. Then he picks up the cadaver and hugs it tightly. Tyler puts and hand on his shoulder.

"Come… He needs a funeral…" he whispers, the words coming out of his mouth by themselves. Jeremy stands up, with the limp body pressed against his chest. Tyler puts and arm around his shoulders and starting to lead the way back. Jeremy is crying freely and Tyler's heart aches, because Jeremy cries, but above all because Gilbert is gone. His sweet Gilbert. They arrive to Jeremy's backyard and Tyler finds a spade and starts digging a hole in the ground by some bushes. Jeremy is standing by and crying his eyes out, the sound makes Tyler's heart break in two. When the hole is deep enough, Jeremy steps forward to put Gilbert in the tomb. Tyler stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I hold him one last time?" he asks. Jeremy nods and hands him over without a word. Tyler holds him carefully in his arms, looking at the peaceful face; the cat's last smile was still ghosting across it. Tyler presses a little kiss on Gilbert's nose before he puts him down in the hole. It's still raining, but not as much anymore. He feels his eyes pool with tears. He would not cry. Not. He bites his lip to keep the tears from falling. Jeremy was standing close, glancing at him.

"Do you want to say anything?" he asks and looks carefully at Tyler.

"Yeah… Uh… Gilbert, I'm gonna miss you – a lot. You brought me such joy that I can't even explain. I… " He takes a deep breath. "Gilbert Jeremiah Lockwood – I will always remember you. I love you so much!" he burst out in tears and cries loudly. Jeremy takes him in his arms and embraces him tightly. Tyler clings to him, hands clenching his shirt, face buried in his chest. He smells like dead cat, but it doesn't matter. Tyler falls to his knees and drags Jeremy with him. They sit there and hug each other tightly, and after a while, Tyler can't breathe. He's gasping for air, but his chest just cringes. Jeremy holds him even tighter and matches his breathing with Tyler's spasmodic gasps, and soon, Tyler can breathe again. Jeremy let go of him and stand up, and bury Gilbert. Then he helps Tyler to his feet and they walk into the house, both have red and puffy eyes.

"Stay." Jeremy whispers.

"I'm just gonna get something from my car…" Tyler answers and starts making his way to the door, but Jeremy tugs at his arm.

"Don't! Then you won't come back…" he looks at Tyler with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will" Tyler says and takes Jeremy's hand off him.

"Promise" Jeremy requires. Tyler doesn't answer, but walks out the door. He gets into his car and starts the engine. Then he leaves the house behind him. He grabs his phone and sends a message to Jeremy. He just couldn't stay.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry" <em>the message reads. Jeremy sighs.

"_It's okay, I knew you would leave" _he writes back. Yes, he knew, but he had hoped way too much that Tyler would come back.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it… I hate it when my cats dies, it just takes the life out of me… Especially so young cats… Sorry if the chapter's too short, but that's all I can muster right now…<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch & Bus

_Hey guys :) tihi… blablabla… R&R :D oh, and here you go, an old chant I learned when I was a kid; "We are the boys who mess around with the girls' little mice, the trumpet feel so smooth between my legs, if you pull down my pants, you can see an axe, and axe who will do anything for a little 'wow'" hahaha… sorry, I just had to ;) it's better in Swedish xD_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Tyler, what's up? Uh… I know I haven't really called or anything, but you haven't either so… uh, I just don't think we should lose track of each other just because *cough* Gilbert isn't here… so, let me hear from you! Bye… And it's Jeremy by the way!"<em>

Tyler looked over at the answering-machine. When Jeremy had said Gilbert's name, his heart had… ached. He really missed the little life. He picked up the phone and dialed Jeremy's number. He answered immediately.

"_Hey, I've been trying to reach you, but your cell phone doesn't work…"_

"Yeah I know, I threw it in the ground so it's kinda broken"

"_Of course… What did I expect?"_

"Are you mocking me, Jeremy Gilb-… Jeremy?" the humorous tone suddenly disappeared when Tyler wasn't able to even say his name.

"_Uh… Yeah, so do you wanna like, hang out?"_

"Can't see why not"

They decide to drive off to some village and eat lunch (because they don't have a life) and Tyler picks up Jeremy. The love is flaming in his heart of the sight of his Jeremy.

"Hey man" says Jeremy and Tyler nod at him. As they are driving, Jeremy turns the radio on. "What are words" by Chris Medina is playing. Tyler actually likes the song, but he would never admit that.

"All girls and queers cry when this song plays." Tyler says and Jeremy chuckles and mumbles something about him being a 'prejudging bastard'. Tyler smiles. But then, a thought hit him. He had long ago accepted his love for Jeremy, but the speculations about his sexuality had he always pushed away. But was he really gay? Or was it only Jeremy? He glanced over at the boy in the passenger seat. The sun was glowing in his hair and, probably without thinking about it, Jeremy was singing along with Chris Medina. Tyler pushed the thoughts about his sexuality away and concentrated on having a good time with his Jeremy, who was more beautiful than life itself. _Okay, stop thinking like a lovesick puppy_. He smiles and keeps his eyes on the road. Jeremy looks over at him.

"Ey, what are you smiling about?" he says and grins. Tyler shrugs.

"Nothing. I'm just… I'm glad you called." he says and looks Jeremy in the eye and smiles. Not his usual sexy-werewolf-grin, just a calm and soft smile. Jeremy suddenly feels the urge to kiss Tyler on the cheek. He also notices that he'd been moving forward a little, so he pulls back.

"Well, someone had to make the first move" he says and turns the radio up louder to end the conversation.

After driving for 45 minutes, they arrived to the little village. They get out of the car and try to find a place to eat.

"So, how come you threw your phone in the ground?" Jeremy asks after a while when an almost tense silence had occurred. They kept walking and Tyler stared down into the street. After almost a whole minute, he answers.

"I was… frustrated about what happened to him" Tyler sighed and tucked his hands in his pockets. Jeremy heard how he avoided saying the name.

"To Gilbert?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes… Gilbert…" he smiles sadly. "Gilbert Jeremiah Lockwood… He was something special. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have become friends with you" he says and looks at Jeremy. Jeremy smiles at him and walks up close and wraps his arms around Tyler and hugs him tightly. Tyler's body tenses at the closeness and he doesn't know how to react.

"I have really missed you, Ty" Jeremy half-whispers and Tyler relax in his arms and hugs him back.

"I've missed you too" He says and tighten his grip around Jeremy. This is a rare moment that not is going to happen very often. They hug each other a little _too _long for it to be okay, and both know that it'll be embarrassing when they let go. But for now, all they can do is hold on.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, that lunch was <em>great!<em>" Jeremy says and pats his stomach. Tyler agrees, the lunch had been wonderful, both the food and the company.

They've been driving for 15 minutes when the car broke down in the middle of nowhere.

"The fuck?" Tyler tries to fix the car and then Jeremy tries, but without any success. "We should probably call someone, but I don't have a phone" Jeremy pats at his clothes and looks for his phone everywhere, but no.

"Shit, I forgot mine at home" They stare at each other in despair and then they started to laugh. "We're so screwed!" Jeremy laughs and Tyler concurs.

"I will probably be able to fix this" Tyler said and took a look under the hood again.

"Wanna bet on it?" Jeremy said when he saw Tyler's confused look when he checked the engine.

"Sure, ten bucks." he said and hold out his right hand. Jeremy took it and shook it.

"Deal." he smiled.

* * *

><p>They were sitting at the bus stop and waiting for the next bus to Mystic Falls. The situation was amusing to Jeremy, but Tyler was quiet and probably a little bit sulky because he wasn't able to fix the car. They bus arrives and they pay and look for somewhere to sit, but the bus is <em>packed!<em>

"Tyler!" a girl shouts and Tyler turns around and spots Ginger, a girl he banged many times. "You can sit in my lap if you want to" she says and winks at him.

"Are you sure? I'm kinda heavy…" Ginger rolls her eyes.

"I've had you on top of me at several occasions, I can handle it" she says and smirks. Jeremy blushes and feels a steam of jealousy spreading inside of him. Tyler settles himself in Ginger's lap and Jeremy stands before him. Ginger tries to get into their conversation numerous times, but Tyler only have eyes and ears for what Jeremy is saying. The road suddenly gets rocky and Jeremy stumbles into the girl standing behind him. He mumbles a 'sorry', and the girl smiles at him. She thinks that he's very cute, but also sexy and attractive and later that night would she masturbate to the memory of his body and the warmth when he bumped into her. No one would ever know though.

Tyler wrapped his arm around Jeremy's waist to keep him from stumbling into the girl again, and Jeremy was place with one leg in between Tyler's. It was embarrassing and neither of the boys looked at each other, but of course thinking about the other.

* * *

><p>"That must have been the worst bus trip ever!" Jeremy sighs heavily and throws himself at the couch. Tyler sat down beside him. He had just finished a call to the tow truck that could pick his car up. Tyler sits down in the couch as well.<p>

"Yeah, sorry about not letting you sit, but Ginger only offered her lap to me" he says and grins.

"Hm… you owe me ten bucks" Jeremy says and now it's his time to grin. Tyler sighs.

"Yeah, look in my wallet in my jacket's pocket, in the hall" he says and Jeremy gets up to grab the money. Tyler hears the rustle of paper.

"You got a lot of receipts here!" Jeremy calls from the hall. Tyler eyes widen. _Oh SHIT-_

"Jeremy, wait!" he says and throws himself out of the couch and into the hall…

**Jeremy's POV**

He found Tyler's wallet in his jacket pocket. He took it out and started to search for the cash. Tyler got a lot of receipts in here. One falls to the floor.

"You got a lot of receipts here!" he calls as he picks up the receipt. He looks at it.

"Jeremy, wait!" he hear Tyler shout, but he already started to read the receipt.

_A bouquet of lilies_

_A coral rosebud_

_A card_

_A delivery_

What the…?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it'll take time before I update, but school is killing me! Hope you liked, and this chapter was written in a rush, so sorry for mistakes and typos! XOXO<em>


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

_Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry I'm not updating so fast but my life is kinda… upside down and shit… Sorry…_

* * *

><p><em>He found Tyler's wallet in his jacket pocket. He took it out and started to search for the cash. Tyler got a lot of receipts in here. One falls to the floor.<em>

_"You got a lot of receipts here!" he calls as he picks up the receipt. He looks at it._

_"Jeremy, wait!" he hear Tyler shout, but he already started to read the receipt._

_**A bouquet of lilies**_

_**A coral rosebud**_

_**A card**_

_**A delivery**_

_What the…?_

(*)

Tyler came into the hallway and saw Jeremy staring at a receipt with dark eyes. He knew it was _the receipt. _

"Jeremy, I-" Jeremy's head shot up and his gaze was burning holes into his; he looked furious.

"What the FUCK is this? Was it _you? _You… You just let me walk around here and be in love with you and think that my feelings would never be mutual?" Jeremy talked before he thought and now Tyler stared at him with big eyes.

"W-what? Are you in love with me?" he asked and Jeremy quickly took a few steps forward and gave him a bitch slap across the face.

"YES!" he screamed and the fury dripped in his voice and eyes.

"Shouldn't you be _happy?_" Tyler shouted back, starting to get pissed.

"No, because you've fooled me for _months!" _Jeremy shoved him, but this time Tyler shoved him back – hard. Jeremy crashed into the wall, but sits up and leans against the wall – glaring at Tyler.

"Are you kidding me? You practically yell all over the town that you're in love with me and when I feel the same, you get mad? Screw you!" Tyler walked angrily out of the Gilbert house, but he didn't come far until he heard Jeremy call out to him.

"Tyler! Tyler, wait! Tyler!" Jeremy shouted as he limped after the older boy. "WAIT!" Tyler stopped and turned around.

"What? You're gonna slap me again?" he asked and glared into Jeremy's eyes.

"No! I _love _you!" Jeremy said and saw how the anger slowly let go of Tyler. Tyler slowly walked up to him, the air had turned electric and Jeremy couldn't breathe. Tyler stopped barely an inch away from him. He put his hands on Jeremy's face, holding them firm but softly.

"I… Love… You" he says slowly, a long pause between every word. The rest of the world disappears and all that exist is Tyler's dark eyes, saying that he loves him even more than his words do. Then Tyler let his lips cover Jeremy's in a soft, light kiss. It almost felt like a butterfly brushing its wing against his lips, if it wasn't for the all the feelings in this little kiss that almost made Jeremy fall over. Tyler pulled away and took a few steps back – looking for a reaction. He didn't need to wait long though, Jeremy throw himself at Tyler, putting his arms around his neck and kiss him senseless. Tyler press back with equal force into the kisses and Jeremy thinks that he might get some bruises on his lips. It's starting to pour down rain. After an eternity they pull back and they're both out of breath and soaked.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tyler whispers and Jeremy isn't sure what he's sorry about – but he's sure he would forgive anything in that moment. They kiss again and Jeremy feels a stream of warm water on his face. It isn't rain. It's Tyler's tears. Jeremy pulls back again.

"Are you crying?" he asks in disbelief. Tyler's tears are spurting out of his eyes, mixing with the pouring rain.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't care…" he mumbles and tightly embraces Jeremy and smells his hair. Then he lifts up Jeremy and carries him bridal style into the house. Then he laughs. "This starting to feel like a corny love film" he says and places a kiss in Jeremy's hair.

"I don't mind being corny with you" Jeremy says and locks his lips with Tyler's. They made it into the dining room and Tyler places Jeremy on the table and himself between Jeremy's legs.

"Are you cold?" he asks and takes Jeremy's hands in his and kisses them. Jeremy nods. "Maybe I should warm you up then?" he says and Jeremy shivers – more from excitement than the cold. Then a hot make out session starts out on the table and pretty soon Jeremy's T-shirt is off and Tyler places small kisses all over his torso before he returns to Jeremy's mouth. Load moans and groans can be heard all over the house.

Then, a bang catches their attention. Both boys' heads snap at the doorway and sees Elena staring at them, the source of the bang is her umbrella that she dropped on the floor in shock.

"Elena!" Jeremy called out and quickly jumps down from the table and put on his shirt again. "I… We can explain" he says and looks over at Tyler.

"I would like that, yes" Elena said and cross her arms over her chest. Then she unfolds them to take off her jacket. The three of them sits down on the couch. Elena looks at Tyler. "So, Tyler, do you mind explaining to me why you were trying to fuck my brother on our dinner table?" she asks in a calm voice. Jeremy blushes deeply while Tyler just stares at her.

"I… uh… we weren't…" Tyler becomes quiet; who was he trying to fool? "We are… together…" he said and looked over at Jeremy who smiled affectionate at him. He smiled back.

"Since when?" Elena asks and raises an eyebrow. Jeremy thinks for a second.

"Since, like, half an hour ago" he answers and Elena just shakes her head.

"You're not supposed to give it to him so easily" She says to Jeremy and both boys feel embarrassed.

"Elena! You're not even surprised?" Jeremy asks.

"Well, you've always been a bit… gay, you know… and when you two started to hang out so much, well it isn't like I've never had the idea. But I was surprised to be met by kitchen porn" Elena says and blush a little.

"You know, Tyler sent the flowers" Jeremy says proudly. Elena gapes at Tyler.

"Was it _you?_" she asks and Tyler nods.

"Aw, that is so romantic! And _cute!_" Elena looks at Tyler with big eyes filled with admiration.

"Girls…" Tyler says and rolls his eyes.

"Wait until Bonnie and Caroline hears about this!" she says and actually seems a little amused.

"Elena, I don't think we should tell everyone before we know how we work out" Tyler utters and makes a meaning gesture between himself and Jeremy. Elena nods.

"Yeah, I understand… Well, I will leave you guys alone then… One tip, take it slowly" she winks at them before she leaves the room. Jeremy blushed, and Tyler feels how his cheeks get heated.

When Elena is gone Jeremy and Tyler looks awkwardly each other.

"So, what now?" Jeremy asks and Tyler laughs a little.

"Well, the corny love film moment is kinda gone" Tyler says and smiles at Jeremy.

"I don't mind being un-corny with you" Jeremy announces and leans forward. Tyler takes the hint and kisses him.

There were probably a lot of problems they would have to work out later, but for now, they didn't really care about anything else than each other.

* * *

><p><em>They were <strong>SO<strong> OOC in this chapter… I didn't know what to write, so I'm sorry if I disappoint you… But as I said – my life is upside down and I'm in love with my best friend so our friendship is about to… get ruined because of my stupid feelings… well, I'll try to update soon. Review... Blablabla..._


	9. Chapter 9: Heat of The Moment

**Good morning people! Sorry for the late update. Oooookay, let's go then:**

* * *

><p>"You know something?" Jeremy asks and licks his lips. They're sitting on the Gilbert's couch and lazy-watching TV.<p>

"What?" Tyler looks at Jeremy's lips. Jeremy noticed and smirks a little.

"We have been together for three months today" Jeremy says and smiles widely.

"Oh really?" Tyler leans forward and Jeremy does the same.

"Mmmhmmm…" Jeremy leans in the last inch and they meet in a heated and loving kiss. He put a hand on Tyler's thigh, but Tyler breaks the kiss and gently pushes Jeremy away.

"Tyler, you can't be serious!" Jeremy says. He's been trying to get his boyfriend to sleep with him for a while now, but no. Sure, they have used their hands and mouths, but Jeremy wanted to go _all the way._

"You know that it will only hurt, and I would never hurt you, so we can't" Tyler said and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"It will only hurt a little, then it won't, we've read about this, remember?" Hours of research hadn't convinced the werewolf. Tyler shakes his head and Jeremy feels the anger rise in him.

"I want sex!" he screams.

"Me too, but we can't…" Tyler tries, but Jeremy pushes him off the couch and pins him on the floor, then starts to rip his shirt open. The buttons are flying everywhere. Stefan walks into the room and gets a button I his head.

"What's going on?" he asks curiously.

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to rape my boyfriend" Jeremy answers and sounds like it's the most natural thing in the world, still ripping Tyler's clothes.

"Jeremy, stop it!" Tyler yells and shoves Jeremy off him. "We'll talk about this when you're reasonable and not horny." he says and walks towards the door.

"I'm horny all the time because you never satisfy me, you selfish good-for-nothing mutt!" Jeremy screams and Tyler slams the door shut. It's quiet in the room for a long time.

"So… why doesn't you just top?" Stefan asks awkwardly.

"His wolf doesn't allow it." Jeremy sighs.

"Want me to help you?" Stefan asks. Jeremy raises a brow at his question. "You know, Damon's good at convincing people" Stefan offers, and an almost evil grin forms on Jeremy's lips.

* * *

><p>"<em>You want me to do what?" <em>Damon asks in disbelief. Even if they are talking over the phone, Stefan can imagine the exact facial expression Damon's wearing.

"Convince Tyler to sleep with Jeremy" He says simply.

"_Bro, I'm still shocked from you telling me they're __**dating**__!" _Stefan chuckles.

"Well, will you do it or not?"

"_If I can lie a lot and tease him, then yes" _Stefan can hear the smile in Damon's voice. He looks at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, he asks if it's okay if he teases Tyler and lies a lot." Jeremy nod eagerly. "Knock yourself out, Damon" Stefan says and hangs up, but he manages to catch Damon's devilish laugh. He shakes his head, Damon and Jeremy would become great friends if they tried.

* * *

><p>Tyler wraps a towel around his hips and walks out of the bathroom. He really needed that shower. When he enters his room, he spots Damon on his bed.<p>

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he shouts.

"Good morning Lockwood" Damon says and smirks.

"It's 7 pm, not really morning. Get out" Tyler says and glares at the vampire on his bed.

"Don't you want to hear my errand?" Damon asks.

"Okay, tell me" Tyler says. Damon stands up.

"Well, a little bird whispered to me 'bout your relationship with Jeremy Gilbert… same little bird also told me about you not giving him any" Damon grins.

"Who told you?"

"Little Gilbert himself. He's very frustrated, you know." While he's talking, Damon slowly makes his way closer to Tyler.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asks warily.

"Oh, you know. Jeremy is a man, he got _needs_. If you don't give him what he needs, he's going to get it elsewhere. He doesn't _want _to cheat on you Tyler, but he might need to. Thinking of it, he actually is adorable, I can see why you like him. Maybe I should claim him"

"You wouldn't…" Tyler growls.

"Oh, I would, and you know it" Damon's only a couple of feet away from him now, so he backs off slightly. "You're afraid of hurting him right?"

"Yes" Tyler admits. Damon keeps closing in on his personal space, and Tyler has accidentally backed up against a wall. There are only a few inches between them now.

"I can show you that it doesn't hurt" Damon says and looks down at Tyler's bare chest, wet from the shower. His eyes follow a drop of water making its way down Tyler's muscles. Then he looks up in Tyler frightened eyes and grins.

"Get away from me" Tyler says. Damon places his left hand on Tyler's chest, the other one on the wall beside him, trapping him.

"Why?" Damon asks in a teasing tone and let his hand travel down to Tyler's abs. Tyler, though he'll never admit it, whines slightly. Damon leans in and gives him a deep kiss. He bites Tyler's tongue slightly before he pulls back.

"Get. Off. Me!" Tyler breathes angrily.

"Sure" Damon says and backs off with a huge grin. Man, it is fun to seduce people who hate you. "But think about what I've said. Don't be selfish just because you're afraid of guilt."

"Get out!" Tyler says and points at the window.

"You want me to sneak out through your window like a whore?" Damon asks with fake offence. "Well, considering what happened in this room tonight…" Damon gets cut off by a vase aiming at his head. He ducks away and then crawls out of the window, laughing.

Tyler considers calling Jeremy and asking him what the hell that was about, but decide to talk to him face to face the next day. He puts some clothes on and tries to calm down, because being angry and sorta kinda a little horny (not that he would admit it) wasn't really his favourite mood. He kind of understands how Jeremy felt before.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Damon sends a text to Stefan: <em>"Letting me take care of Lockwood might have been a bad idea"<em>

He gets a quick reply: _"And why is that?"_

He grins to himself, and then decides to tell Stefan the truth: _"I want him"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a chapter that sucks ass, but I'm not really in writing spirit… even tho, I kinda liked the Damon-seducing-Tyler-part ;)<strong>


End file.
